Royal Magic Wand
The Royal Magic Wand is a magical item and the greatest heirloom of the Butterfly family, the ruling sovereigns of Mewni. Star Butterfly is given the wand by her mother, Queen Moon Butterfly when she turned fourteen, and she must protect it while attempting to master its power. In "Conquer", the wand reverts back to Eclipsa Butterfly's ownership. However, in "Pizza Party", Moon regains possession of the wand with the resignation of Eclipsa. In "Meteora's Lesson" it is revealed that the wand was created by Glossaryck, by combining Meteora's rattle with a baby millhorse, created from the well of magic. In "Cleaved", the wand is destroyed along with the Realm of Magic. Appearance First appearance The wand is light purple with white wings attached to the grip. The bell of the wand has a blue circle with a gold star and pink hearts surrounding the crystal star inside. There is a yellow crown on the tip of the wand, a blue butterfly between the bell and grip, and a yellow tip with a blue heart at the end of the grip (which is actually the wand's charger). Second appearance In "Storm the Castle", Star is forced by Toffee to destroy the wand using the Whispering Spell. The wand is then reformed thanks to a new millhorse, giving it a new appearance. This version of the wand is also light purple with white wings, but the wings are sharper and curved more toward the wand's tip. The faceplate consists of a light blue circle with a pentagon pattern, half of the gold star, and five pink hearts. The yellow crown on the tip of the wand is retained from its previous appearance, but the butterfly between the bell and grip and the heart at the grip's base are now gold instead of blue, with the butterfly taking on a new, larger shape. Bluish-purple tape also wraps around the grip. Other halfEdit : Main article: Ludo's wand Third appearance In Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni, the wand receives yet another upgrade. After Star recovers the last piece of magic in the universe that Toffee has not corrupted, she creates a brand new wand from it. This version of the wand is also purple with white wings, but the wings are softer-edged and resemble butterfly wings with Persian blue hearts. The faceplate consists of a light-blue circle with a pentagonal pattern, a whole gold star, and five pink hearts. The grip has diagonal purple and dark purple stripes. The yellow crown on the wand's tip is replaced by two red horns, there is a red heart between the bell and grip, and the charger at the wand's base appears as a pink crystal. Components * Crystal: The focusing point of the wand for spell-casting. * Bell: The wand's sphere-shaped head. Houses the wand's mill and magic core. * Mill: A treadmill run by the wand's "Millhorse". The mill grinds crystals from the wand charger and powers the wand. If the wand is low on crystals, the mill has nothing to grind, causing the Millhorse to run itself ragged. * Grip: The wand's handle. * Charge port: The port at the wand's base where the wand charger is plugged in. * Wand charger: The wand's magical battery, supplying crystals to the mill. As revealed in "Quest Buy", the wand's operation relies on it being charged. If the wand is not regularly charged and runs out of power, it will die forever. According to Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Magic Book of Spells, what crystals power the wand is different for each queen. Abilities Powers The wand is meant for casting magical spells. The user of the wand can either make up their own spells or recite perfected spells that are written down in the Magic Instruction Book. In other cases, the user can operate the wand without saying spells. The wand can make whatever the user thinks of a reality, like puppies, snakes, and other creatures. It can also be used to create attacks. When Star uses the wand in her first fight, she uses it to make a rainbow fist punch, a jellybean hallucination mist, and a mega narwhal blast. The wand can transform or alter things, like giving different features to something or changing it entirely. It can also transform itself, as seen when Star made it into a morningstar mace in "School Spirit". In "My New Wand!", Glossaryck thoroughly examines the wand, noticing half of its star faceplate is missing and discovering that the unicorn powering it has been corrupted by an evil force. Nevertheless, when Star attempts to use it, the wand sprays glowing green goo in all directions and forms a second, smaller tower in the Diaz Household. In "Wand to Wand", it is shown that the broken wand will not work properly if Star is feeling negative emotions, like anger or frustration, with any spells she tries to cast (such as Cloudy) being corrupted by those emotions. However, if she is feeling more positive emotions, it will work correctly (such as when she felt concern for Marco as he was being pulled into a vortex, which allowed her to conjure an energy rope to pull him to safety). "Spider With a Top Hat" reveals that many of the entities summoned by Star for her spells are actual living beings, such as her Warnicorns and the titular Spider With a Top Hat. These spells live in a hammerspace within Star's wand, which manifests in the form of living quarters. They are equipped with many amenities, such as a main lounge and gymnasium. The spells are apparently classified by their roles, such as for combat or entertainment. "Into the Wand" reveals that the wand is an extension of its user's memories, which manifest as its interior. Should the user traverse through the wand interior for too long, their new memories become their old memories, and they run the risk of their current self being overwritten by a past incarnation of themselves. Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni reveals that if the magic supply is corrupted, the broken wand will not function properly and only release corrupted and negative spells. It is also rendered powerless after Star uses the Whispering Spell to destroy the wand's other half. In "Deep Dive", Marco uses the wand to cast the All-Seeing Eye spell, causing crescent moon-shaped emblems to appear on his cheeks. Appearance The wand changes in appearance depending on who wields it. In Moon Butterfly's hands, the wand is a blue and gold scepter with a crystal heart-shaped crest. In Ludo's dreams of him having the wand in his possession, it has a black grip with black bat wings, and a small skull for a bell with three spikes protruding from it. In Lobster Claws' possession, it is either purple with a black eyeball-shaped crest and thorny wings (when Lobster Claws is overcome by the wand's power) or red with a yellow eye and pincer-shaped wings (when Lobster Claws is in control). In Marco's possession, it is mostly pale green with small black wings and a spiky green spear-tipped faceplate with a purple jewel in the center. Janna also adds a black dot to the faceplate with a marker pen to match Marco's mole. The wand has also taken different forms for Star's grandmothers: a fan for Celena the Shy, an energy sword for Solaria the Monster Carver, a goblet for Festivia the Fun (and a rattle when she was a baby), a clock scepter for Skywynne, Queen of Hours, a parasol for Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness, a pen for Estrella the Drafted, a complex cube-shaped scepter for Rhina the Riddled, a cane with a crocodile head on top for Jushtin the Uncalculated, a crystal studded rolling pin for Comet the Chef, a eight ball-tipped wand for Dirhhennia the Heaped, a heart-tipped wand with wings for Crescenta the Eager, and a scepter/rattle with wings studded with pink jewels wrapped in a pink ribbon for the first wielder of the wand chosen by Glossaryck. The wand's ability to change form can even endow some sort of sentience upon it. The alligator head on Jushtin's wand had a tendency to bite people and actually had a parental bond with Jushtin. However, this has never been shown with any other wand user. Trivia Gallery Category:Wand Category:Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Category:Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Objects Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Hero And Heroine Objects Category:Heroine Objects Category:Purple Category:Blue Category:Pink Category:Gold Category:White